Country tag
Commands To Annex = annex (ermenistan ) Ex. annex INS To change country (during singleplayer) = tag (countrytag) Ex. Tag INS To allow all diplomatic choices = nocb To see a list of all Hearts of Iron commands and country tags, see HOI4commands.com. # AFG = Afghanistan # ALB = Albania # ALG = Algeria # ANG = Angola # ARM = Armenia # AST = Australia # AUS = Austria # ARG = Argentina # BEL = Belgium # NIG = Niger # BHU = Bhutan # BLR = Byelorussia # BOL = Bolivia # BOS = Bosnia # BOT = Botswana # BRA = Brazil # BRU = Brunei # BUL = Bulgaria # BUR = Burma # CAL = California # CAM = Cameroon # CAN = Canada # GXC = Guangxi Clique (on version 1.4.1 (+)with Together for Victory DLC GXC = Guangxi Clique ) # PRC = Communist China # CHL = Chile # CHI = Nationalist China # CMB = Cambodia # COL = Colombia # COG = Congo/ Zaire # COS = Costa Rica # CRO = Croatia # CSA = Confederate States # SHX = Shanxi # CUB = Cuba # XSM = Xibei San Ma (1.4.1 + DLC Together for Victory - XSM) # CYN = Yunnan # CYP = Cyprus # CZE = Czechoslovakia # DDR = East Germany # WGR = West Germany # DEN = Denmark # DFR = FRG # DOM = Dominican Republic # EAF = East African Union # ECU = Ecuador # EGY = Egypt # ENG = United Kingdom # EQA = Equitorial Africa # EST = Estonia # ETH = Ethiopia # FIN = Finland # FLA = Flanders # FRA = France # GAB = Gabon # GEO = Georgia # GER = Germany # GLD = Gold Coast # GRE = Greece # GUA = Guatemala # GUI = Guinea # GUY = Guyana # HAI = Haiti # HOL = Netherlands # HON = Honduras # HUN = Hungary # ICE = Iceland # IDC = Indochina # IND = India # INO = Indonesia # PER = Iran # IRE = Ireland # IRQ = Iraq # ISR = Israel # ITA = Italy # JAP = Japan # JEM = Jemen # JOR = Jordan # KAZ = Kazakhstan # KOR = Korea # KUR = Kurdistan # KYG = Kyrgyztan # LAT = Latvia # LAO = Laos # LBA = Libya # LEB = Lebanon # LIB = Liberia # LIT = Lithuania # LUX = Luxembourg # MAD = Madagascar # MAL = Union of Mali # MAN = Manchukuo # MEN = Mengkukuo # MEX = Mexico # MAL = Malaysia # MON = Mongolia # MOR = Morocco # MZB = Mozambique # MNT = Montenegro # NMB = Namibia # D01 = Nationalist Spain # NEP = Nepal # NIC = Nicaragua # NIG = Nigeria # NOR = Norway # NZL = New Zealand # OMN = Oman # PAK = Pakistan # PAL = Palestine # PAN = Panama # PAR = Paraguay # PER = Persia # PHI = Philippines # POL = Poland # POR = Portugal # PRI = Primorsk # PRC = People's Republic of China # PRK = People's Republic of Korea # PRU = Peru # QUE = Quebec # RAJ = British Raj # RHO = Rhodesia # ROM = Romania # RSI = Italian Social Republic # RUS/SOV = Russia # SAF = South Africa # ELS = El Salvador # SAR = Sarawak # SAU = Saudi Arabia # SCA = Scandinavia # SIK = Sinkiang # SWI = Switzerland # SWE = Sweden # SCO = Scotland # SER = Serbia # SIA = Siam # SIB = Siberia # SIE = Sierra Leone # SPR = Republican Spain # SOV = Soviet Union # TAN = Tannu Tuva # TEX = Texas # TIB = Tibet # TRA = Transural Republic # TMS = Turkmenistan # TUN = Tunisia # TUR = Turkey # UKR = Ukraine # URG = Uruguay # USA = United States # UZB = Uzbekistan # VEN = Venezuela # VIC = Vichy France # VIN = Vietnam # WLL = Wallonia # YEM = Yemen # YUG = Yugoslavia # YUN = Yunnan # SPR = Communist Spain # EMU = Evil Emo Emu Empire # INS = Dutch East Indies # DUT = Dutch Reich # ALL = All Countries Every new country (with civil war or new focus) WILL GET ID : "D№". For example, if Germany gets into a civil war via the Oppose Hitler focus, the German Junta will get the GER tag and the facists will get the D01 tag. This also means that if, for example, France goes into a civil war in the same game, the communist side will get the FRA tag, and the democratic side will get D02 (or D03, depending if the Spanish Civil War occurs) Country tag Category:Coding Category:America Category:Red world Category:Tag Category:Islamic Category:Hong